Loss of Innocence
by The Emcee
Summary: My first Inuyasha fic! Yay! This is a JakotsuBankotsu pairing. Contains yaoi, mentions of rape, bad language, and some violence. The last chapter is up!
1. Prologue

The Emcee: Recently, I've become obsessed with Jakotsu. I don't know why, I just am. I even made a yahoo group all about him. The link for the group is in my profile. Anyways, do to my recent obsession with Jakotsu, I've written a fic about him. This story is not for children and does contain yaoi so, if you don't like then don't read. Jakotsu's POV. That is all. R&R.

Loss of Innocence

He wouldn't stop. No matter what I tried, he wouldn't stop. I'd scream and claw at his shoulders but, nothing worked. He just continued assaulting me; ridding me of the last shred of innocence I possessed. And he wasn't even gentle, not one bit.

I was shocked, to say the least. I never thought it was possible. But, this is Renkotsu I'm talking about. One can never tell what he's up to. But still, this was low, even for him. First of all, I never thought he went that way. Second, it's not fair that I didn't even get to choose who my first time would be with.

Anyways, after he was finished, he stayed there, looking down at me, a smirk on his face. Oh, how I wanted so much to wipe it off him but, due to the circumstances I was faced with, that wasn't an option. He stayed there, admiring his work for a moment longer before getting off my bed and leaving my room. After he left, I curled up and cried. Sounds pathetic I know but, I couldn't help it.

The next morning, I was sore as ever and was practically limping around. Several times Bankotsu asked me what was wrong. I just shook my head and told him it was nothing. He didn't believe me but, he didn't press me any further. Even if I wanted to tell him I couldn't. Renkotsu threatened to kill me if I did, so I kept quiet. That wasn't the only reason why I didn't tell him.

I didn't want Bankotsu to know how weak I am, I didn't want him to hate me. It's a small price to pay but, I wasn't going to jeopardize my close friendship with him. Never in all the hells would I do that. And so, I said nothing, nothing of what Renkotsu did to me a mere two nights ago.

I loath him now. Never have I hated anything so much, not even women. I'm glaring at him every chance I get. And he just sits there and smirks at me, knowing I will do nothing.

One of these days, I will get my revenge. I swear of it.

The Emcee: It's short I know but, it's only the prologue. There's more to come. .


	2. Chapter 1: Admition

The Emcee: And the 1st chapter is here! R&R, enjoy. .

Loss of Innocence: Chapter 1

Jakotsu sat under a tree, staring up at the sky, watching the clouds fly past slowly. Jakotsutou sitting on the ground beside him, seethed in it's purple cloth. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice someone come and sit beside him. Only when he felt a hand touch his cheek did he become aware. Startled by the sudden touch, Jakotsu jumped a little. He turned to see who was there and glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Renkotsu, you bastard?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Renkotsu merely laughed.

"I was my little wall flower sitting here all by his lonesome and decided to give him some company," he replied smoothly.

"I wish to have no company with you. Not after what you did, you sick fuck. Now leave before I get my Jakotsutou."

"You think I'm scared of you?" Renkotsu laughed. "If I was frightened, then I wouldn't have gone to your room, now would I?" Jakotsu's face paled a little and he turned away. Renkotsu put his hand on Jakotsu's shoulder but, it was shrugged off.

"I'll come back later when you're in a good mood. And if you aren't, I'll have to teach you another lesson," he threatened and walked away.

Jakotsu stared at his retreating back. He felt something wet running down his cheeks and he realized he must be crying. Sighing, he brought his knees to his chest and rested his head against them, trying to muffle the cries. _That sick pervert. How dare he think he can get away with it...But...he can..._, he thought.

"Jakotsu? Are you alright?" A sudden voice startled the man and he jumped again. Looking up, he saw Bankotsu looking down at him, a worried expression on his face.

"H-hai, Bankotsu no oo-aniki. I'm fine..."

"You don't look fine," the leader replied, sitting down. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying."

"Jakotsu...please tell me what's happened."

"I...I can't..." Jakotsu stammered and looked at the ground. Bankotsu gently grabbed his chin and lifted his head up so the other was forced to look at him.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"Because if I do...then I will be killed," Jakotsu answered.

"Just tell me what happened. You don't have to say who did it." Jakotsu remained silent. Sighing, Bankotsu made a gesture to hug the other but, Jakotsu moved quickly out of his reach. Staring at him, Bankotsu stopped. He thought for a second, not looking at his friend. Then, he looked back at him, eyes slightly widened.

"You were raped, weren't you?" Jakotsu looked down, more tears coming. He nodded his head and brought his knees to his chest once more. "When did it happen?"

"About three nights ago..." Jakotsu said weakly. Bankotsu stared at him, feeling a little shocked and confused.

"And why did you tell anyone? Why did you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to think of me as shameful and weak. I didn't want you to hate me. If you did, I would never be able to get over it. Never," Jakotsu cried. Bankotsu hugged him.

"I wouldn't hate you for something that you couldn't stop. And I wouldn't find you shameful or weak. It happens to everyone, Jakotsu," Bankotsu said softly.

"It happens to women," Jakotsu said. Bankotsu laughed softly. Jakotsu also laughed. He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm fine now. Thanks."

They both stood up and began walking towards the home they shared with the others. For a few minutes they walked in silence.

"I'm fine now, really. You don't need to worry about me. Besides, Renkotsu knows when to back off," Jakotsu said absentmindedly, not realizing what he said until a moment after. He turned at looked at Bankotsu, who stared at him in shock.

"Renkotsu...he did this to you?" he asked, glaring now. Jakotsu nodded and looked away. "I swear Jakotsu, I'll get that son of a bitch no matter what. I swear it."

The Emcee: So did you like? R&R please.


	3. Chapter 2: Renkotsu's Death

The Emcee: Ok, chapter 2 is up. But, before I move on to the story I'd like to give thanks to:

tigerkougra.

Kyotosu

lyndalion16

SotenThunderSister

Nokotsu

Thank you guys for reviewing my story! Now, onto the story.

Loss of Innocence: Chapter 2

Jakotsu lay in his bed, wake, even though he was tired. But, not because of the training the Shichinintai did today. He was worried that Renkotsu would keep his promise. At practice, Bankotsu made sure that Renkotsu had a harder time than the others. Making sure he went throught every exercise they did at least fifty times before letting him take a break. And those exercises aren't exactly easy.

When sundown was close, Bankotsu decided to have a little fight with Renkotsu. Needless to say, a cannon against banryuu wasn't much of a fight. Renkotsu was left on the training grounds with various cuts, bruises, and other wounds. Jakotsu was a little satisfied with that but, he would've been happier if Bankotsu had killed him. After the fight ended, they all went back to their home for dinner. Renkotsu didn't speak to Jakotsu at all which was great.

But, now he lay here in his bed, with his Jakotsutou leaning against the wall opposite him, with no Bankotsu, and completely unprotected. He was half expecting Renkotsu to forget that he had any plans of punishment tonight. _Heh, like that'd ever happen,_ he thought. Sighing, Jakotsu turned over so he was facing the window of his room. The full moon shining brightly through. A smile crossed his lips. _I wonder if Inuyasha is in his human form. If he is and I'm missing it, I'll kill Renkotsu._

He closed his eyes, feeling a lot more tired than before. As Jakotsu neared sleep, he heard his bedroom door open. Siting up to see who it was, he didn't look at all surprised.

"Renkotsu...What are you doing here?" he snarled, glaring at the other man. But Renkotsu didn't seem effected by it.

"I told you I'd come to teach you another lesson," he replied. He approached Jakotsu and knelt by his bed. Jakotsu tried to get as far away from him as he could without falling off his bed. Seeing the other's movement, Renkotsu grabbed him roughly and pushed him down to the bed. Eyes wide and frightened, Jakotsu screamed and tried to fight him off.

"Let me go! Let go of me! Renkotsu, release me right now! I'm warning you, you fuck!" Renkotsu narrowed his eyes and he slapped the younger man.

"Shut up and stay still and quiet! Or I will kill you-"

"Renkotsu! Let go of him immediately!" Bankotsu ran into the room, Suikotsu following him, the others waiting in the hall if they are needed.

Bankotsu grabbed Renkotsu by the neck, throwing him at the wall hard. Suikotsu went over to Jakotsu, and the two watched Bankotsu. The leader walked over to him and grabbed Renkotsu's throat again, holding him above him, pressed against the wall.

"How dare you touch him! HOW DARE YOU! You obviously are oblivious to my warnings, aren't you, you goddamn useless fucker!" Bankotsu yelled. Renkotsu looked deathly pale. He squirmed a little, trying to break free.

"B-Bankotsu...Please...please don't..." he stuttered.

"Don't what? Don't kill you! My decision to kill you was finalized when you first raped Jakotsu!"

"I-I'm...sorry..."

"Bullshit! You're not fucking sorry! Not one bit!" Bankotsu's grip on Renkotsu's neck tightened. Renkotsu struggled, gasping for breath. There was a sickening crack, the sound of bones break. Then Bankotsu threw Renkotsu's body at the wall. It went through it, making a large hole in the wall. The leader huffed, glaring at his old comrade's dead body. He then made his way to Jakotsu, who sat still on his bed, Suikotsu beside him.

"Are you alright, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asked, sitting down on the dead. Jakotsu nodded, face a little pale and he was shaking slightly. "You'll need someplace to sleep since I kinda damaged your wall. Sorry about that." He laughed a little. Bankotsu stood up.

"Ok. Back to bed. We having more training to do tomorrow." The others went to their rooms, not saying a word, leaving Jakotsu and Bankotsu alone. Bankotsu looked down at the other man. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I am now. Thank you, oo-aniki." Bankotsu smiled.

"You're welcome, Ja." And the two made their way to Bankotsu's room.

The Emcee: End chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 3: The Next Morning

The Emcee: Here's chapter 3. R&R, enjoy.

Loss of Innocence: Chapter 3

Laying with Bankotsu in Bankotsu's bed was both calming and strange. Yes, Jakotsu had sometimes wondered what his friend looked like nude but, still. He'd never been so close to him and that fact made him a bit nervous. That and what happened a mere few hours ago. Sighing, Jakotsu turned over, facing the wall, trying to get to sleep. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he yelped slightly.

"Can't sleep?" Bankotsu's voice asked close to his ear. Jakotsu nodded and felt Bankotsu's hold around him tighten a little. "Cold?"

"Just a little," Jakotsu answered. _More nervous than cold but, oh well,_ Jakotsu thought. The pair lay together like that; Bankotsu's soft snores reaching the other's ears. Turning in the embrace, Jakotsu laid his head against Bankotsu's chest. _It's strange. I feel so calm now. _He yawned and closed his eyes. _I wonder why..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, Jakotsu woke up to find the bed empty of Bankotsu. He sat up and yawned, trying to recall the events of the night before that lead him to this awkward position. _I remember Renkotsu coming in my room. And I remember Bankotsu killing him. I also remember laying here with Bankotsu's arms around me. Or maybe it wasn't a memory but, a dream. I don't know..._ His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding opening and Bankotsu stepping into the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm good. A little foggy but, still good," Jakotsu said, smiling up at him. Bankotsu smiled as well.

"Good. Come, breakfast is ready." Jakotsu nodded and got out of bed. He and Bankotsu walked down the long hallway.

"Are we training some more today, Bankotsu no oo-aniki?"

"For the first part of the day, I was planning on having training session. Then, having off the rest of the day," Bankotsu answered.

"Ah, soo." They entered the dining room and sat down. Suikotsu, Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu were already there. The food was on the table and everyone was eating. Suikotsu first noticed their presence.

"Feeling better today, Jakotsu?" he asked. Jakotsu had to smile seeing the good doctor side of Suikotsu today, He sat down and grabbed a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"Yes, I am," he said and began to eat as Ginkotsu came in. It was quiet all throughout the meal. No one spoke of what happened the night before and, Jakotsu had the feeling that Bankotsu told them not too. And for that, he was grateful. He didn't need anyone asking about what happened between Renkotsu and himself.Kyoukotsu got up and went outside, soon followed by Mukotsu and Ginkotsu. Only Suikotsu, Bankotsu and himself remained. The silence stayed for a few more minutes.

"Jakotsu, I'd like to check you over for any wounds and the like, alright?" Suikotsu spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Why?"

"Well, after what happened last night and the nights before, I think it'd be best. Just to make sure you're ok," Suikotsu explained. Jakotsu nodded, and put down his bowl and chopsticks.

"Alright. When?"

"Right after breakfast." Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu.

"But...What about training...?"

"I guess you'll have the day off, then," Bankotsu said, a slight smile on his face. Suikotsu got up.

"Well, if you're done, lets go," he said. Jakotsu got up and followed him, glancing at Bankotsu once more before continuing on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, everything seems fine. You can get dressed now," Suikotsu said once the examination was over. Jakotsu got off the wood table and put on his body armor, then his purple yutaka. He turned to Suikotsu.

"You sure everything's fine?" he asked. Suikotsu turned to him, a smile on his face, and nodded.

"You couldn't be any better if you were alive. Everything is fine. Now, I must make lunch. Training is almost over."

"Oh! Can I help," Jakotsu asked excitedly.

"No. If you make the food, everyone will riot." Jakotsu pouted.

"That's not nice! No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair!" Suikotsu laughed.

"Looks like you're in a better mood."

"Yes, I am. And I'd been in a great mood if you'd let me help."

"No."

"Waaaahhhhh!"

The Emcee: I'm kinda excited today :P


	5. Chapter 4: the Kiss

The Emcee: Ok, chapter 4 is up. And thanks for all the reviews guys. I appreciate it. Ok, now on to the story!

Loss of Innocence: Chapter 4

After dinner, Jakotsu and Bankotsu sat outside on the porch drinking sake. The sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful red-orange color. Jakotsu was leaning against the wall, looking up at the sky, Bankotsu sitting beside him, eyes closed. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"Bankotsu no oo-aniki?" Jakotsu spoke up. Bankotsu grunted, showing that he was listening. "Why didn't did let me train today?" Opening his eyes, the leader looked over at him.

"Because I knew you'd still be hurting," Bankotsu answered.

"But I'm not hurting anymore," Jakotsu said. "You just didn't want me to fight, did you?"

"It's not like that-"

"Then why wouldn't you let me train. I'm not some helpless woman."

"I know that, Jakotsu." Bankotsu turned so he was face to face with his friend. "I just wanted Suikotsu to make sure you were alright. I don't think you're helpless." Jakotsu smiled.

"Good, because I'm not." They both laughed. Then, out of the blue, Jakotsu pressed his lips against Bankotsu's. The other's lips felt so soft and warm against his own. Shocked, Jakotsu pulled back and looked down, nervous. He was waiting for Bankotsu to start yelling at him but, it never came. Curious as to why, Jakotsu looked over at his comrade. Because his head was tilted down, he couldn't see his face.

"I...I'm Bankotsu...I...just got carried away I guess..." he stammered. Bankotsu stayed quiet for a moment the looked up, face a little red.

"It...it's ok, Ja," he said. "I...enjoyed it..." His face got redder. For a moment, Jakotsu stared at him. Then a bright smile spread across his face. He looped an arm around the other's shoulder to bring him closer.

"Good because I plan on doing it more often," he said. Bankotsu blushed some more and Jakotsu laughed. He leaned closer and licked Bankotsu's cheek.

"Ja, you pervert!"

"And you love me for it."

"Yea, I do." Jakotsu stopped laughing and stared at him.

"Wha?" he asked, unsure if he had heard correctly or not.

"I said, yes, I do," Bankotsu repeated, a light blush tinting his cheeks once more. Jakotsu smiled.

"I love you too, Bankotsu no oo-aniki," he said and licked from Bankotsu's neck up to his ear.

"Pervert!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Waahh!" Suikotsu, it's raining!" Jakotsu pouted, looking out the window the next morning. Suikotsu sighed and put down his chopsticks.

"I'm sorry, Jakotsu but, I cannot change the weather." Jakotsu's pout deepened. "Where's Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked a few seconds later. Jakotsu smirked and say down at the table.

"I think he's still played out. Tried too hard to keep up with me last night." Suikotsu spit out his tea and looked at the now giggling Jakotsu.

"W-what?" More giggles. Jakotsu picked up his bowl and chopsticks.

"I never kiss and tell, Suikotsu," he giggled and began to eat. He failed to notice Bankotsu's appearance at the table.

"Bankotsu no oo-aniki, is Jakotsu telling the truth?" Suikotsu asked him. Bankotsu smiled.

"No, all we did was kiss."

"Aw, Bankotsu. You take the fun outta everything," Jakotsu pouted. Laughing slightly, the leader began to eat his meal.

"It's raining today. Looks like we won't be training," he said. "Where are the others?"

"Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyoukotsu were here about half an hour ago. Where they left to, I cannot say," Suikotsu answered. He got up and left, leaving the other two alone. Jakotsu finished his meal and looked over at the window, sighing.

"Why does it have to rain today?" he asked.

"Because we're in a drought," Bankotsu answered, finishing his breakfast and getting up.

"Oh..." Suddenly, an idea came into his mind. He crept behind his friend and, in one swift movement, jumped on his back.

"AH!" Bankotsu yelled as the other man jumped on him. He heard giggling next to his left ear. Smirking, he grabbed one of Jakotsu's feet and took off the sandal, then proceeded to tickle it. Jakotsu yipped and began giggling even more, moving so much that he fell off Bankotsu and right onto the floor.

"S-stop! You win, you win!" he said through the giggles. Bankotsu stopped and released his foot, laughing.

"You got what you had coming," he said. Jakotsu pouted.

"Waaaahhh! No fair."

The Emcee: Chaper 4 is finished.


	6. Epilogue

The Emcee: Here's the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. R&R.

Loss of Innocence: Epilogue

Jakotsu opened his eyes and, forgetting where he was, shot straight up and looked around. His action caused the sleeping leader to wake. Yawning, Bankotsu stretched and sat up. He looked at his friend and lover, sleepy and confused.

"What's the matter, Ja?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu.

"I just forgot where I was..." Jakotsu said. He nodded and laid down, Bankotsu following him. Sighing softly, he curled up next to his lover, resting his head against his chest.

"Bankotsu no oo-aniki, don't we have a job to do in a few days?" he asked, yawning.

"Yes but, for now, just rest. It's too early to get up," he mumbled sleepily. Jakotsu giggled and closed his eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jakotsu! Get up already!" Suikotsu said loudly, sliding the door of Bankotsu's room open. The third in command groaned and moved a little.

"Why? It's too early..."

"It's lunch time, you sleepy head. Now, get up or I'll give your meal to Ginkotsu."

Right away, Jakotsu sat up. Pouting slightly, he put on his body armor and his yukata. He put of his make up and rushed out of the room, past Suikotsu, and to the dining room. Suikotsu laughed as he closed the door and walked down the hall.

"I thought that'd get him out of bed."

Once in the dining room, Jakotsu sat down beside Bankotsu, giving the leader a small peck on the cheek before getting his meal. Bankotsu blushed lightly and ate the rest of his meal. Chuckling, Ginkotsu spoke up.

"Gesh. Look who finally got up."

"It's not my fault that Bankotsu can't keep his hands off of me," he said and started eating his rice.

"Well, it looks like you're feeling like your old self again, eh, Jakotsu?" Mukotsu asked, getting up to put his empty dishes in the kitchen. Jakotsu nodded, finishing his bowl of rice.

"I guess you could say I do. And it's all thanks to Bankotsu!" he looped his arms around the leader, pulling him close. The blush got bright and noticeable on Bakotsu's cheeks.

"J-Jakotsu!" He tried to wiggle free but, to no avail.

"Aw. How come you don't want to cuddle now? You wanted to all night last night." Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu laughed. Suikotsu entered the room, seeing the two mercenaries embraced.

"Save it for the bedroom you two. I'd like to eat my meal in peace, please," he said, sitting down and grabbing his bowl. Jakotsu pouted and let Bankotsu go. The others finished their meals and left, leaving Bankotsu and Jakotsu alone. _Why does this look familiar? _Jakotsu asked himself. _Oh, I see. They're constantly leaving us two alone. _A smile spread across his face.

Bankotsu felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a light weight on his lap. Opening his eyes, he saw Jakotsu sitting on his lap, looking at him smiling. Before he could ask why Jakotsu was sitting on his lap, he felt a soft, tender kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed Jakotsu back, arms wrapping around the other's waist, pulling him closer. After a few moments, they separated and Jakotsu pressed his forehead against Bankotsu's.

"I love you, Bankotsu no oo-aniki," he said staring into the other's eyes. Bankotsu smiled.

"I love you too, Jakotsu."

The End

The Emcee: Well, I hoped you liked it. Short, I know but, epilogues are supposed to be short.


End file.
